1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to shades. More particularly, the invention relates to a dashboard shade that may be implemented as a flip up, manually pulled out or mechanically driven out shade, on or in an automobile dashboard.
2. Discussion of the Background
There are many types of shades on the market: window shades, door shades, hats, caps to car overhead shades which are designed to cover from sunlight.
The sunshade of the present invention provides shade for the driver and for the front passenger when needed.
An advantage of the present invention is that the shade stays flat and can be pushed in or driven in so that the front end of the shade sits flat to the dashboard surface, hence the design of the dashboard looks the same way it was designed to look without the shade.
An additional advantage of the present invention is that when the shader is flipped up or slid out for shade, it will have less angle to its vertical than a normal dashboard angle to its vertical which helps the head sunlight heat to throw (reflect) back out rather than reflecting in towards the driver.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it helps the air conditioner to work more efficiently on hot days.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it prevents the driver's and front passenger's hands from becoming sunburned.
And, this shader can be modified and slid up from inside of the front doors for shade.